A Mermaid Tale
by Isa Maclean
Summary: Resumen: Haruka es una criatura del mar, quien era indiferente a todo su alrededor, hasta el día que salió a la superficie… Basado libremente en el cuento original "La sirenita" de Hans Christian Andersen. Rinharu
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic rinharu, originalmente sería un one-shot, pero decidí dividirlo en un mini fic de tres partes. Esta basado en el cuento de Hans Christian Andersen y un poco en el de disney

Tenía mucho tiempo con ganas de escribir algo así, pero tenía otros fics y no estaba muy segura, pero hoy me anime para hacerlo y más con las imágenes de princesos que he visto últimamente. xD

* * *

Capitulo 1

Hace mucho tiempo,- cuando los hombres se deslizaban en la tierra sobre sus carruajes tirados por bestias y movidos por ruedas gigantes de madera- existió una pequeña criatura del mar parecido a los humanos, pero en lugar de un par de piernas firmes, tenía una larga cola de pez al igual que todo los de su especie. Tenía unos ojos azules como el mar, y un cabello de color oscuro.

Nadie amaba el agua más que él, se sentía bendecido por ese regalo de los dioses, su amada y limpia agua. Solía nadar solitariamente largas distancias sin preocuparse por nada a su alrededor, poco le importaban sus hermanos o su padre el rey de mar.

La única persona a quien escuchaba atentamente era a su abuela quien estaba a su cuidado, pero ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que sería su destino, ella solo le dijo un día cuando era tan solo un niño:

-Haruka, cuando cumplas 16 podrás ver la tierra firme

-¿Cómo es? –preguntó sorprendido

- Es aburrida - dijeron sus hermanos Makoto y Nagisa- Ignorala Haru.

-No debe ser tan divertido como parece- Agregó Nagisa.

-A mí me asusta un poco- confesó Makoto- Debe ser peligroso

Aunque siguieron insistiendo que no se perdería de nada, el bicho de la curiosidad le picó y siguió preguntando a su abuela por aquello que llamaban "humanos" quienes eran los seres que habitaban la tierra firme, una obsesión creció en el infante. Pero sintió también lastima por ellos, ¿Cómo podrían vivir sin siquiera conocer la intensidad el mar? ¿O estar separados del agua tanto tiempo? Deberían llevar una vida muy monotana y aburrida en la tierra firme si no podrían nadar

Muchos años pasaron después desde aquella promesa, y de sus hermanos Haru, por ser el mayor sería el primero con tener la oportunidad de ver la superficie. Su abuela hizo de ese día de su cumpleaños muy especial hasta que llego ese momento, el cual el moreno esperaba con ansias.

-¿Listo? –le dijeron su abuela y sus hermanos

-Si –respondió sincero

Nado arriba de la superficie, no necesito de mucho tiempo pues su nado era rápido, así que en segundos llegó. Lo primero que vio fue un mar oscuro sobre él, recordó entonces que se llamaba cielo y pero lo creía más azul, mientras estaba en sus meditaciones se sorprendió al notar que el agua brotaba del cielo...¡La superficie no era tan mala! Cada vez aumentaban esas gotas siendo más y más intensas

Entonces vio aquella bestia gigante de madera, ondeandose torpemente de un lado a otro, escuchó gritos y sonidos apuntando hacia el cielo y después a aquellas líneas de luz que salían de él.

-Tsk, Tranquilos- escuchó decir una voz una vez que se acercó, se oía enojado- Yo les dije que era mejor volver.

Haru quiso escuchar al dueño de esa voz, le cautivo aquella melodía y se movió un poco para ver su rostro, solo para ver a la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida: Alto, musculoso con una melena pelirroja rebelde cayendo en sus hombros y su cara blanca como perla, adornada por dos ojos color rubí. Su corazón latió muy fuerte, y trato de disfrutar lo más que pudo de esa vista maravillosa.

Aunque podría haber estado mirandolo todo la noche, el destino tuvo pensado otra cosa para aquel barco, un gran rayo lo partio a la mitad, haciendo que el barco empezara a huir lo más rápido que podía.

Pero el joven pelirrojo se quedó en el barco, una tabla cayó sobre el dejándolo inconsciente, y al merced del mar quien empezaba a atraerlo a su interior. Haru sabía bien que los seres de la tierra no podían sobrevivir allí abajo y de inmediato acudió al rescate de aquel humano que lo cautivo. No estaba muy pesado, pero tardo un poco logró sacarlo a la superficie, el agua cayendo del cielo y las olas no ayudaban mucho

Pero finalmente pudo hacerlo usando todas sus fuerzas. Entonces lo dejo en la arena, a lo lejos pudo ver también a inconscientes y fallecidos compañeros de él tirados a su lado, por suerte ninguno de ellos lo vio.

Tuvo más tiempo para apreciar el rostro del hombre...nunca había visto a alguien tan bello a sus ojos, tan preocupado estaba que no se fijó que ya estaba en la extraña tierra firme

- Es mejor que regrese -pensó- Él ya está bien.

Presionó sus labios contra su mejilla, y por un instante el joven abrió sus ojos y los ojos de ellos se miraron el uno al otro sellando su destino, aunque el de tierra firme los volvió a cerrar. Notó también que tenía unos curiosos dientes que recordaban a un tiburón, que era uno de los animales más feroces del mar, le parecieron algo extraño

-¡Principe Rin!-gritó una voz a lo lejos y el aludido se sacudió despertando- ¿Dónde está?

Supo entonces Haru que ese era su nombre, y que era hijo del rey al igual que él ¡Era una buena señal! Sin embargo tuvo que volver a casa, había tardado demasiado y su familia debería realmente preocupados, por lo que tuvo que dejar al príncipe con el recuerdo de unos azules como el mar mirándole.

Al llegar de nuevo a casa, de inmediato platicó a sus hermanos lo ocurrido. Y como supo no le comprendieron, su abuela incluso le advirtió que no era buena idea. Tal vez por eso sintió necesidad de hacerlo, tenía que ir con los humanos y ver como estaba el príncipe a quien salvo de morir en las profundidades. Para eso necesitaba conseguir ayuda.

No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, buscó desesperado en todo el mar quien le ayudará, hasta que escuchó hablar acerca de una bruja llamada Ursula.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer!

Disfrute mucho escribir Rinharu *-* y espero sus comentarios, quiero subir la continuación lo más pronto posible. Y justamente veo las sirenitas xD

bye


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Vengo con la continuación de esta pequeña historia, que más bien es como un pequeño cuento. Dura 3 partes y la próxima será la última n.n

¡Muchas Gracias por comentar! Fue mi primer Rinharu y me agradan que hagan comentado. Disculpen si tengo un error, esta semana estuve ocupada

* * *

Cap 2

En la superficie de la tierra, donde los hombres andaban sobre sus pies y sobre sus carretas, el joven, apuesto y testarudo príncipe Rin buscaba desesperadamente aquellos ojos azules que le habían salvado la vida hacía un par de días cuando su barco naufrago dejando pocos supervivientes

No recordaba más que ese rostro de su "salvadora" tenía que ser una mujer muy amable que viviera en la costa…o¡Pero tenía que ser de una piel blanca como perla! Cosa que era casi imposible. De todas formas, Rin continuaba con esa búsqueda por todo el reino, aunque la mayoría le había dicho que tendría que estar hablando de un espíritu o algo parecido, pero fiel a sus principios, el joven no se rendia.

0o0

En el fondo del océano en busca de alguien quien cumpliera su deseo Haru llegó con la bruja más temible del mar, una mujer de avanzada edad, de comprensión robusta y una cara de haber sufrido a lo largo de su vida. Cuando hablaba se movía como actriz de teatro, y su voz era ronca y profunda. _"A Makoto le hubiera dado miedo"_ pensó

Hablo de su problema mientras ella comía y organizaba sus estantes con muchas pócimas mágicas de todo tipo

-Tienes que darme algo a cambio…-Añadió en algo que sonó como un gruñido- Generalmente me gustan las voces de los jóvenes.

_¡Qué fácil! _ Pensó Haruka emocionado dentro de sí.

-Tendrás piernas a cambio de tu voz, pero cada vez que camines…será como pisar clavos. No digas que no te he advertido. Y tienes un largo mes para hacer que el príncipe confiese tu amor por ti o te transformarás en espuma de mar…

Esas fueron las palabras de la bruja, Haru pensó más de dos veces si era buena idea. Pero ese era realmente tu deseo, no solo por el príncipe que había salvado, sino porque había algo que lo atraía en el mundo de los humanos. ¡Por primera vez en su vida le atraía algo que no fuese nadar! Sus hermanos nunca lo habían comprendido, tal vez en la superficie si lo harían.

-Acepto - Respondió el joven de ojos azules.

-Trato hecho entonces…-Sonrió la mujer-

Nunca había necesitado mucho su voz de todas formas, estaba seguro de que con solo sus gestos podría comunicarse, como hacía con sus hermanos. No la extrañaría. Era el mejor trato que pudo haber hecho

Después de que la mujer preparará una pócima de aspecto turbio, Haruka la bebió y se empezó a marear.

El último consejo que la bruja del mar le dio, fue que nadará a la superficie, cosa que obedeció mientras sentía dolores en su cola de pez, nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la arena de la orilla del mar, una vez ahí de acostó en ella.

Al despertar al sentir un extraño calor provocado por los rayos del sol, se dificultó pararse, el dolor al caminar era excesivo y tardó en ponerse de pie. No había mucha gente, salvó unos pescadores a lo lejos, lo que le hizo acordarse de algo: Los humanos usaban ropa por lo que de inmediato buscó algo con que cubrirse, encontrando únicamente una tela de una bandera de un barco enterrada en la arena.

Pasado un tiempo pudo ponerse de pie correctamente e ignorar el dolor, pero aun así hubo un punto en el que no logro sostenerse en sus nuevas extremidades y cayó abatido al suelo.

- Debí haberme quedado en el mar- pensó mientras hundía su cabeza en la seca arena. Solo había toneladas de arena y el mar parecía tan lejos en ese momento - No podré volver a verlo...

Cerró sus ojos fatigado, no sabía dónde estaba y desconocía a quien pedir ayuda. Entonces escuchó una voz familiar

-!Hey tú! - Gritó la voz colérica- ¿Estas bien?

Pensó que era causa del delirio, pero al echar vistazos silenciosos se dio cuenta que era el príncipe Rin, animado hizo un esfuerzo por pararse

-¿Naufragaste? -preguntó

Haru quiso decir un "No" pero no salió nada de su boca.

-Te ves extraño, lo mejor será que vayamos al palacio.

Nanase lo miró fijo queriendo decir que está bien, pero el otro joven no entendió

-¿Nos conocemos? Creo que te he visto antes...-El moreno asintió- cuando te encuentres mejor hablaremos

Rin tomó su brazo pasándolo por su hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse. Y una electricidad recorrió el

Cuerpo de Haruka y supuso que algo pasaba con el pelirrojo pues su cara estaba del mismo color de su pelo.

Un sirviente llamado Rei los esperaba en un carruaje muy grande y adornado, que asombro al joven que venia del mar. Lo abordaron de inmediato mientras Rin hizo unas preguntas, que al no ser contestadas le hicieron saber que el joven era mudo. Al menos fue una ventaja para Haru, pues darse a entender solamente con gestos con alguien como Rin era difícil, no era como sus hermanos

Quienes lo adivinaban fácilmente. Aun así el trayecto fue cómodo y pudo admirar al príncipe mucho tiempo.

Por los días siguientes Haru se volvió un huésped del castillo, lo habían contratado en la cocina por petición de Rin y no era tan malo, en el mundo de las criaturas del mar solían comer pescado a veces. Además probo aquello llamado carne que tanto le gustaba al pelirrojo.

Sin embargo no estaban a solas completamente, a veces solían ir a nadar en una competencia amistosa con la hermana del príncipe y sirvientes observándolos. Haru fue feliz al saber que Rin amaba el agua y nadar tanto como él, por lo que rápidamente aprendió a nadar como los humanos. En el estilo que ellos llamaban "libre", pensó que le quedaba bien ese nombre puesto que así se sentía en esos momentos. Competir y estar con Rin era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Entonces llegó el día que estuvieron los dos solos. Rin estaba nervioso y Haru con ganas de tocarle.

- Yo...- suspiró- He estado buscando a una chica con ojos azules que me salvo un dia...y la he encontrado !Fue mi prometida! Ella me salvo...

-Haru miró a Rin, ambos sabían la verdad pero él no lo aceptaba-

- Somos hombres...-murmuró Rin- Estoy seguro que quien me salvo fue una chica porque siento amor por ella.

- Me casó pasado mañana...

Entonces recordó algo importante: El amor entre varones era prohibido en el mundo de los humanos. ¿Sería su destino convertirse en espuma de mar? Tal vez sus hermanos tenían razón…

* * *

Espero que hagan disfrutado la lectura.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Prometo volver pronto con la actualización de esta historia

Bye! 3


End file.
